The present invention generally relates to an input device, and more particularly to a finger-mounted input device for use in controlling medical equipment controlled by a mouse.
Computers are frequently used in operating rooms. For example, computers are sometimes used to control medical equipment such as robotic and optical instruments. Various input devices have been used to provide input control to these computers. Because of the environment, the input devices must be capable of sterilization or they must be disposable. Further, the devices should be moisture resistant. In addition, eliminating wires and computer consoles from the operating theater removes clutter and obstructions, but some wireless technologies are susceptible to electromagnetic interference. In the past, input devices such as mouses, trackballs, and joysticks have been used to control operating room computers. In some instances, these devices have been a source of clutter and obstructions. Further, some of these devices are not easily sterilized, presenting concerns related to their use. Therefore, there is a need for an input device for use in controlling medical equipment that overcomes problems inherent with the prior art.